


Nude Mods

by Warbler13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Nudity, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Virtual Reality, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warbler13/pseuds/Warbler13
Summary: Grace is a streamer, playing the most advanced Virtual Reality game in front of a modest audience. One day, she decides to show off some of her installed mods, and soon both Grace and her audience become a lot less modest.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. Grace takes some suggestions from the chat

Grace’s vibrator was working at a low thrum underneath her skirt as she set up her kit. She always played with a vibrator inserted, legs slightly parted, though nobody’s noticed and commented, yet, as one camera was focused on her mostly still body as she played.

She also played with quite a few mods that she hasn’t gotten to show off to her audience of two dozen. Maybe today, she thought.

She put on her headset, and just like that she was in the game, playing in a bear exact replica of her own body. Freckled, pale, with soft curves and huge tits. Her character was wearing an armored thong bikini. She gave her viewers the standard greeting as she walked through town and waved to the other players, then asked what she should do for today’s stream.

Grace was still a relatively small streamer, so her viewer chat was usually pretty calm and easy to interact with. A few suggestions trickled in from the viewers, including shopping for new armor, taking on some newly released quests, or partying up with someone. However one keen-eyed viewer noticed a “mods” tab in Grace’s options menu while she brought it up to adjust some settings.

“What kinds of mods do you have installed?” They typed out. It was an innocent enough question, but Grace knew what risks she would be taking if she dared to answer it.

“My mods?” Grace asked after the question popped up in the menu floating in front of her. She clucked her tongue, considering the options as her heart started to beat faster inside her chest.

“Well, you know, the standard shit. Graphic enhancement, ease of use, quality of life...” she opened the mod menu and scrolled down until she stopped at the one mod she had never tried before. The one that would be sure to get her into a lot of trouble...

And a lot of fun...  
Her finger hovered over the option for a good long while, considering if it was worth it, if she really wanted it.

Well... it was only a few viewers, after all. Not like she had a huge audience or anything...

“This one is fun,” she said, finally tapping it, and all of her clothes disappeared. The digital replica of her body was completely naked, with all the benefits of the armor she was wearing before. Her breasts, big for fifteen, freckled, with big pink areolae, her teenage pussy exposed to the eyes of everyone watching. “What do you guys think?” She asked, spreading her arms and doing a little twirl.

The chat suddenly got a lot more excited as the image of the young streamer’s nude avatar reached the couple dozen screens. The floating window in front of Grace was being filled with heart emojis and various excited emotes along with some compliments on her body and the occasional viewer worried that the stream would be taken offline any moment. The viewer count doubled within minutes of the big reveal. 

“Whoa, where’d you find that?”  
“Link to mod?”

Grace had definitely riled up the audience and piqued their interest judging by the reactions and requests for the mod. 

“I wonder how accurate that avatar is compared to the original?” Grace saw one commenter ask as she strolled through the town, her goods on full display to all the other players.

Grace blushed a bit at the new attention, and all the hearts, but she couldn’t say that she didn’t actually love the exposure, not to mention how the view count increased so fast.

She fiddled with the menu a bit, posting a link to the mod in the chat. “There you go. Feel free to download it and parade around a bit, yourself,” she said. “Found it while searching for porn.”  
She saw the question of accuracy and said, “This model is 100% accurate to my body irl, which I’ll be happy to prove at the end of the stream if we can make it to... 200 subs by then.” She said, skipping along bouncily down the path. “I mean, if all you pervs don’t mind that I’m fifteen,” she said with an indifferent shrug, hand reaching towards her thighs.

Almost immediately after setting the sub goal to 200, about 20 subscriptions came flooding in. The chat was pretty much unanimous in responding that they didn’t care that she was 15. A good chunk of the chat was about the same age anyway. Inside the game, Grace was getting plenty of friend requests, invites to guilds or parties along with other messages. Along with all the in-game notifications, a steady stream of new subbers continued to roll in, all the sudden attention would probably be overwhelming for most girls. 

The viewer count plateaued at around 100 viewers with many of them still looking forward to seeing some gameplay while considering the nudity a nice bonus incentive to keep watching. “You’re the one who got naked on stream, but we’re the pervs? lol.” She noticed one comment as she decided what to do next.

“I know I’m a perv. You guys should, too.” Grace watched the followers and noticed a few names and profile pics. “Hey, how many of y’all do I go to school with? Some of you are familiar.”

She walked through the village, attracting the attention of a few other players, each reacting in various ways, though none of the NPCs thought anything was off.

“The mod is pretty in-depth. I can masturbate, squirt, piss, even fuck others who have the same mod.” She walked up to an NPC village girl, hugged her, and started humping her cartoonishly for a bit before moving on. “What next guys? I’m still here for you guys, after all. How about the new pervs in the chat?”  
“I always had a feeling you were a closeted pervert.” One of Grace’s male classmates commented. A few other names she recognized from class chimed in to identify themselves, making comments about how they’ll be remembering this stream every time they pass her in the hall, or the next time they jerk off. She may have even seen an invitation or two to meet up under the bleachers sometime from some familiar faces, though the chat was going much quicker now it was harder to keep up. 

Plenty of requests came in asking Grace to masturbate to completion and/or piss in the most crowded area in town, the guild hall. The guild hall served as the main hub for accepting quests, buying items and equipment, renting a room for the night, guild organization or just general socializing. The hall’s main area was like a giant pub, with hundreds of tables and almost always an equal number of players hanging around.

“I like some of you classmates but I’m gonna have to have you guys make the first move on me over in school,” Grace said.

“Masturbate... tell y’all what, if we can make it to 500 subs by the end of my stream, I’ll masturbate for you irl. And... one time offer, if we can make it to 1,501 subs... I’ll go to school naked, tomorrow. No bullshit. Won’t even bring my clothes.”

“As for the pissing...” she started to walk over to the guild hall, ignoring stares and giving her pussy light touches to psych herself up. She walked in, staring on ahead, eyes on the pub. She propped herself up on the bar and spread her legs.

“This one is for all y’all perverts,” she said, then let loose, a long, heavy stream of piss loosing itself from her pussy, spraying onto the floor and continuing on for second after second, long after she should have logically been finished.  
More and more subscribers poured in, almost as quickly as the piss streamed out of Grace's avatar. Many players dropped what they were doing to turn and watch the obscene display.

The Guild Hall was in a bit of an uproar once everyone was aware of what was happening. The NPCs went about their normal business, but players were cheering, whistling, some covered their eyes but still snuck peeks. A wide smile spread across grace's face, which was reflected on her avatar as she drank in everyone's stares, and she had discovered a new way to grow her audience.


	2. The next reward

Since the pissing was part of a mod, coded into her game, and not reliant on any real-world volume of liquid, Grace could feasibly continue pissing for as long as she wanted. Since the sensation was also coded into the game, she also felt like she was really, truly peeing this entire time. It was like a massive relief that she didn’t even need, and she greatly enjoyed all of it.

She opened the menu, and watched her sub-counts increase, rapidly, even, getting really, really close to her first milestone. She was breathing heavily through her mouth as her piss-puddle grew wider and wider until it was beginning to reach the patrons at the table.

“Alright, perverts,” she said, continuing to piss. “Last thing. 5,000 subs and... you guys, the chat, decides what I can do... within reason, but I’m very... reasonable.” She said, pushing her virtual bladder even harder as she let it rain between her legs.

Just as she set that final goal, the sub count rolled over 200, the first milestone. The chat was quick to let Grace know that the goal was met. 

"Strip, strip, strip!" they all demanded. More and more players came into the guild hall as well, to enjoy the show while the never-ending stream of piss continued.

Grace smiled. “Going to have to end my antics here and log off then, if you don’t mind?” She asked, and when she didn’t get too many protests, she paused her game and logged off.

Back into the real world, Grace gasped as it suddenly felt like her stream had been cut off. She reached for her headset and placed it aside, on her bed, and looked to her laptop, then to the camera she had set up to record her full body.

“Alright, perverts,” Grace said, lifting her blouse overhead to reveal two curvaceous pink-nippled tits, the same size and shape of her in-game model. Then she stood up and pulled down her skirt, revealing the vibrator that was sticking out of her now extremely moist pussy.  
She sat back down and spread her legs, and stirred the vibrator within herself. She looked to the camera and smiled. “This still counts as naked, right?” She asked. “nobody minds this little pink toy of mine, do you?”

Of course the chat didn't mind. They exploded and the number of new subscribers doubled within a minute of Grace's full body reveal. More and more people in the chat expressed their surprise that the stream hadn't been taken down yet, but no one was complaining. 

The new subscriber count soon reached the second goal of 500. Everyone was ready to see Grace make good on her second promise. The buzzing of Grace's vibe was audible even over the streamer's mic.

Grace had already started on her second promise seconds before her sub count reached the goal. She leaned back, grabbing the toy by its thin, antenna-like grip, pulling the larger, vibrating mass in and out slowly as she reached for a breast and squeezed softly, biting her lips and facing up at the ceiling.

“Mmmm,” she said, turning up the vibrator to its maximum setting. It was extremely powerful, probably the most expensive ‘toy’ she’s ever owned. She shut her eyes tightly closed, tears forming in the corner. All those eyes... it had to be almost 600 by now.

Her juices were already bubbling between her flesh and her toy. She came so loudly that the entire house must have heard it, then slumped back in her seat. “That was a good one, guys,” she said. “I’m going to need a few minutes to recover from that.”

There was another big spike in viewers and new subscribers just as Grace came. Things soon slowed down as Grace took a break to regain her composure. Her chair had a nice puddle in it now, which was dripping to the floor below. The subs cracked 1000 while Grace was catching her breath. Only 501 more before she would have to leave her clothes at home tomorrow.  
"I bet the neighbors heard that one." "Nice job, slut." The comments scrolled quickly across the screen.

Grace reached down to the puddle and wiped up the juices with both of her fingers, taking it to her mouth and sucking hard on her fingers. “Oh yeah, I’m sure they did,” she said, getting up and turning the camera to show that, not only were the curtains open, but so was the window. “My entire block heard it, I swear.”

She turned the camera back to her seat and sat back on the puddle, slipping her hands into her snatch, not masturbating, but merely resting them within her like this was her natural position.

“So, if I’m going to continue to stream, we might as well churn out some content. How about a little interview? Ask me anything? New subs and old, please.”

Plenty of questions came in. "How often do you masturbate? How many guys have you fucked? How many markers can you fit in your pussy? What else can you fit in there?" The subs continued to stream in. 1250 new subs total by now.

“I masturbate around three or four times a day,” Grace said. “But I’m not really sure how often you’d count it, because I always stream with my vibrator in.”

“I’ve fucked... three boys. But I’m still fucking my first pretty often. He’s great. Best friend ever.”

“Not sure the number, exactly... I might have to test it in school. I’ll take pictures. As for what else I can fit there... well, one time I stuck a golf ball in there for a schoolday, just cause. I was wearing a skirt and I wanted to see if I could keep from dropping it.”

Some chat members noticed Grace's hairbrush sitting behind her and requested that it go inside her next. The Q&A saw just enough new subs to roll over to the lofty goal of 1501 new subscribers.

Grace obliged, walking over to her desk and inserting the handle of the hairbrush while she was still standing, gasping a bit as the beaded rubber went in.  
“We did it, pervs!” Grace said jumping up and down. “I’m going naked to school tomorrow! I’ll be sure to have my fuck buddy drive me there and record me.”

The viewers rejoiced with anticipation for the insane dare Grace was about to take on. Her fuck buddy was among the viewers and was more excited than anyone else. His name was Scott. He had been friends with Grace ever since they were little, and he also had the honor of being her first partner. 

Now that the 1501 milestone was met, the chat suggested Grace go back to playing, staying naked of course, and with her vibe inserted along with the brush handle.


	3. Back in the Game

Grace did as was suggested and slipped the vibrator alongside her hairbrush handle, keeping it on at the maximum volume, the noise of it bumping against plastic and rubber awfully noisy.

She made sure that the camera was centered properly on her so that she could be seen perfectly while the headset was on and she was playing, then booted herself back up.

She materialized outside the Hall, still naked, with drips of pee pelting her foot. “Back again, guys. What next?” She asked.

Viewers could now see her naked body side-by-side with her perfect replica in-game. The view was certainly something to behold, the subscriber count continued to steadily climb.   
She wasn't the only one naked in the hall now, as some of the viewers must have downloaded the mod and were using it now. There was both male and female players showing off their virtual bodies alongside Grace.   
"Why don't you join a party of all-naked adventurers and do a few quests?" Someone suggested.

Grace nodded, walking to the center of the hall, spreading her arms wide and calling out, “I’m up for a quest. Only fellow nudists may apply,” she said.

As the crowd rushed to volunteer, she sorted through them and chose the three players that had a close-enough level to her, as well as bodies she could easily ogle. Two beautiful women and a muscular man with a perpetually erect cock.

“Now, chat, what quests are you sending us on?”

The chat sent the nudist party on a quest to gather a rare plant from deep in the woods. The search would surely give the party time to do anything they wanted together when they're alone in the forest. While the group is on their way to the destination, Scott sends a direct message to Grace through the chat. "Hey, mind if I come over and fuck you while you play?" He asked the nude streamer upfront.

Grace saw Scott’s question and smiled, taking herself quickly to the menu of the game and tripped in a reply.

"Feel free to come on in and park yourself into me." she texted. "Forgive me if I’m not into it IRL but I’m busy. Have fun with me, tho ;)"

She had adventured along with her group into the first to hunt for the plant. It was getting late in-game, so they made camp to keep themselves from being ambushed by the more dangerous monsters that came out in the middle of the night.

Grace was over the fire, roasting sausages over it with a stick, her eyes clearly on the naked bodies of her new party members.

“So....” she began, “who wants to turn this stream into some hardcore porn with me?”

Scott lived on the same street as Grace, so he only had to take a short walk to make it to her place. Fortunately, her parents were away, and he had the spare key. 

Meanwhile, while Scott was on his way, in the game Grace's male companion took her up on her offer. He waved towards the stream's in-game camera as his avatar approached Grace's. "Why don't you open up that mod menu and show me what you've got?" he asked, just as Scott entered Grace's bedroom and began undressing.

Grace opened the mod menu and showed her companion the extensive list of mods not currently in use right now. It’s a myriad ranging from breast expansion to a few textures for furries, with feasibly everything else in between. The list truly showed that Grace had been pretty busy with her browsing.

Meanwhile, Grace was motionless and leaking from her cunt, irl, mouth half open in her blissful state.

Scott was fully nude now in Grace's room, and he came into her webcam's view. He carefully picked up her motionless body and positioned her, bent over her desk. He slowly pulled out both her vibrator and hairbrush, both in full view of her online audience. Scott pushed his cock into Grace's dripping wet pussy while she continued to drool, her mind completely occupied by her game.

As Grace was in the game and showing off the long list of mods to her traveling companions, she felt a new, very real presence in her pussy. She went, “Ohhh,” and quivered, continuing to list the mods available for them to choose from.

"Let's start with something simple... You all have have the blowjob motion installed don't you?" The male member of the party asked his three female companions. "Let's see all three of you do it at once."

Grace smiled, walking forward and started kneeling at his hip level, “So tell me about yourself,” Grace said, his cock springing to life in front of her face as the two other women joined, one on each side. “Mama didn’t raise a harlot that didn’t at least learn a little bit about the guys she fucked.” She took the tip of the cock into her mouth and started giving him the blowjob, the two other girls beside her sticking on the sides of his shaft.

"Well, I'm just your average.. ah!... Adventurer." He started moaning with pleasure as the game simulated the feeling of the three pairs of lips on his sensitive shaft. "I'm going to be a big guild leader some day." He announced proudly before moaning again. "What about you? I'd love to know more about you too..."

Grace’s lips smacked on his cock as she pulled away and looked up at him with her big eyes. “I’m just a schoolgirl,” she said, then licked the head of his cock. “I like playing games, being watched, stuff like that.” She sucked the tip and continued. “Thinking of becoming a professional streamer, with all these new subs,” she said, wondering how high the numbers have risen, now.

The subscriber count had broken 2000 by now, though Grace couldn't really focus on that with the large virtual cock filling her mouth, while her vagina was being pounded by a very real dick at the same time. 

"Oh, wow are you streaming right now? It better be a porno site." The male player laughed and waved towards wherever he thought Grace's camera might be. "I'm in high school too, and these two are actually some classmates." He gestured towards the other two party members who were entirely focused on licking ever inch of his cock and balls while Grace focused on the tip.

“Nope. Streaming this on one of the big sites. Still am! It’s incredible. We’re being watched by so many people right now, I fucking love it.” She turned to the other two girls and said, “pleased to meet you, two, too.” She took the man’s cock back into her mouth and started bobbing her head back and forth.

It wasn't long before the male player would cum, he moan out loudly into the dark forest as the hot sensation of cum filling Graces mouth cam to her through her VR setup. It was really incredible, she could even taste it even though it was all simulated. Once he had finished and Grace's mouth was full, the male player pulled his cock from her mouth. "Now go ahead and share it with your new friends."

Grace smiled, mouth closed and cheeks full of cum, she kissed the first girl and spit a bit of the Cum into her mouth, then did the same with the other, swallowing the rest. “Ah, delicious,” she said.

Grace's sub count was growing faster than ever, she would reach her final goal of 5k in only a few minutes at this rate. Scott groaned and began to fill Grace's real body with his own load. It exploded deep inside her, the sensation almost bringing her out of the VR experience. Scott's cum dripped down the streamers legs as her breasts rested on her desk, front and center on the stream.

Grace tried to center herself as she almost, quite literally, came out of the game. “That was lovely,” she said, standing up, brushing off her tits. She checked the sub count and smiled. “Well, guys. Want to cut today’s session now and continue with the adventure, tomorrow?” She asked.

"Sure thing, it's getting pretty late..." The other party members agreed after swallowing down their shares of cum. Grace logged out of the game and was able to watch as the number of subscribers ticked over 5K. She also noticed that the chat had held their own poll for what the 5K dare should be. The top voted answer by far was for Grace to choose 50 random subscribers to have sex with.

Grace read what the chat had chosen for her to do now that she had reached five-thousand subs and shook her head, smiling as she signed off, said her goodbyes, and returned to the real world.

She gasped away, feeling the raw, rubbed feeling of her pussy as she pushed herself off the table and looked to see Scott in the room. Then, she looked back to the camera. “Thank you all so much for subscribing, all of you, this is well beyond my wildest dreams, never once imagined I would ever have so many subs. And it looks like I’ll be fucking at least fifty of you in the future, not to mention going to school naked. See y’all tomorrow, I am Grace, and that was fucking hot.”

She turned off the camera and turned to Scott, smiling. “What’d you think? Have fun?” She asked.

"Oh yeah, that was amazing, especially having so many people watch.... There's no way you're not gonna get banned after all that though, right?" Scott smirked and sat down on Grace's bed to rest for a minute and catch his breath before getting dressed again. The sun had already set and the stars were twinkling outside grace's bedroom window. "You should probably get some sleep soon, I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be quite eventful." Scott kissed Grace goodbye before taking his leave from the bedroom.

Grace smiled. “Fuck, barely considered that,” she said, walking over to the computer and checking with her feed. “Miracle I lasted that long, really,” she said. “I probably should.... Seeya. Remember to bring your camera. We’re streaming my naked school day.”

After he left, she collapsed onto bed and closed her eyes, recounting the events of the day as she masturbated furiously, coming and, afterwards, falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that I wrote together with PaleEmpress. We're always open to feedback, suggestions and new ideas.


End file.
